Harry Potter and the World of Magic
by Elredar Skylance
Summary: Following the tragic conclusion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry embarks on a journey across the globe to see, learn, and experience the true wonders of our world. Join him on this epic adventure as he discovers long-lost secrets, battles terrible foes, and embraces life itself both in and outside of Hogwarts.


**Title – Harry Potter and the World of Magic**

**Author – Elredar Skylance**

**Rated – M **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and ideas other than my own.  
**

**A/N – Please enjoy this story and tell me what you think... of all the Harry Potter stories out there, I've read only one or two stories that actually describe the magical world. Please read this and tell me what you think... thank you all!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'_He's dead… Sirius… he's really dead… and it's my fault.'_ Similar thoughts of depression and guilt echoed in the mind of one Harry Potter. The nearly sixteen year old teen had laid lifelessly on his bed since his oh so lovely relatives had brought him home, leaving him to his thoughts of his deceased godfather as the sun dipped into the horizon. _'I could've prevented all of this… If I had trained harder at Occlumency, if Dumbledore had told me the fucking prophecy earlier, or if I had just listened to Hermione more… Sirius… Sirius would be alive.'_

Closing his eyes, Harry fought valiantly to keep his emotions in check at the sudden rush of memories that welled up inside him. Utilizing the little Occlumency he possessed, the broken teen was able to quell the rampant emotions and memories in his mind for the time being, knowing that they would spring back up again in his nightmares.

Sighing, the raven haired teen sat up for the first time that day and looked around the bedroom of his so called home. _'Home? Yeah right… Azkaban would be better than this hell hole. I bet the Dementors are nicer than the Dursleys.' _On the upside, Harry had been allowed to keep all his magical possessions thanks to some threats from a very intimidating Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, but he had yet to put that privilege to use. His trunk had been tossed aside, its contents scattered across the floor. A glint of light caught his attention as emerald green eyes welled up with tears, recognizing the shard of glass from that of the communication mirror Sirius had given him earlier in the year.

Sensing her master's distress, Hedwig silently glided over to Harry's shoulder, rubbing her head affectionately against his. A small smile made its way across his lips unbidden at his familiar's successful attempt of comfort. "Thanks girl," the teen whispered, tearing his eyes away from the shard and tickling the snowy owl under her chin. Hedwig gave a soft hoot, clearly enjoying the attention her master was giving her. As he continued to lavish his familiar with affection, memories from the past year flashed before his eyes. Anger clouded his vision as his thoughts turned to his _esteemed_ Headmaster and the prophecy. _'Neither can live while the other survives… Why didn't he tell me sooner? I could've used the past five years training! Five years… I could've easily made more of a difference in the Ministry… I… I…'_

"I could've saved Sirius…" Harry whispered, closing his eyes once more. Hedwig, easily noticing where her master's mind was going, hooted loudly, quickly snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Frowning, the teen looked at his familiar. "I know Hedwig but I just can't help it… Sirius was the only family I had."

The bird of prey responded with a ruffle of her feathers and a squawk.

"Yes yes… I know Hedwig, I'll try to find something to distract myself," Harry sighed, gazing around his room for something to occupy his time and thoughts. It didn't once occur to him that he had just understood his own familiar's hoots and squawks as if she was speaking English.

'_Hmm… What to do?'_

An unfamiliar package quickly caught his eye as Harry stooped down and picked the object up. On the package was a note which the teen quickly realized was from his best female friend.

_Harry,_

_I know you're still grieving and going to the Dursley's for the summer won't make it any better, so I got you a few books to distract yourself. I made sure the magical books were all on subjects you could practice at home without worrying about the Underage Magic Law. The first couple books are on Occlumency and Legilimency. I figured with everything that had happened… you would want to master these skills to prevent it from happening again. The next book is on how to become an Animagus. I already have a copy of that book and figured we could try to become animagi over the summer! We would be following in Sirius and your father's footsteps. Wouldn't that be amazing? The last couple books aren't about magic or anything educational. I figured you would want something different for when you took breaks. Anyways, the last two are about Greek and Egyptian Mythology and before you roll your eyes at me, it isn't as boring as you might think. It's actually really fascinating!_

_Remember Harry, you are not to blame for what happened to Sirius! There was no way you could've known that Voldemort was using your mental link to plant false visions. It is not your fault! Sirius loved you and would not want you grieving over his death! Remember that!_

_I'll be going to France in a few weeks so make sure you send me a letter before I leave. Hope to see you soon and make sure you send me your OWL results! I'm so nervous!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS - In case you're wondering, I put this package in your trunk when you went to the loo on the train._

A smile spread across his lips upon reading the letter and at the thoughtfulness of his best friend's gift. Even despite his terrible treatment toward her over the past year, she still stuck by and looked out for him. _'I need to find some way to make it up to her… I owe her so much… Hmm, I wonder what she's up to.' _An image of his beautiful friend working tirelessly on her summer assignments flashed before his eyes causing the teen to chuckle. _'Of course… always the studious and hardworking girl… gotta love that girl.'_

Chuckling again, Harry rested his head against the wall and began skimming through each of the books, just to get a taste of what he should expect. He eventually found himself reading the book on Greek Mythology. He didn't feel like working on school subjects so early into the summer and found the books on mythology genuinely interesting. Hedwig, who was quite comfortable using her master's shoulder as a perch, cocked her head to the side before deciding to join Harry in his readings.

Hours passed with Harry enthralled in the tales of the Greek Titans and Olympian Gods, often pointing out a particular scene he liked to Hedwig. He knew these were all ancient history and couldn't help but wonder what modern Greece was like. "Wouldn't it be great to visit Greece Hedwig? I bet Mount Olympus is incredible! I wonder if any of these legends are true… I personally don't believe that there is such a thing as Gods or a higher power but there must be a reason that all of Greece believed in their existence…"

As Harry engrossed himself on the legend of Apollo, a loud hoot distracted both master and familiar from their reading. Looking up, the two noticed a regal black owl perched on his desk, a letter tied to one of its talons. It didn't look very happy. _'When did that owl enter my room?'_

As if reading his thoughts, Hedwig snuffled at the mysterious owl only to get an irritated squawk in return. "Hedwig…" Harry interrupted, noticing Hedwig was about to let loose a furious owl tirade. He did not want to deal with his relatives should the two begin fighting. "What did the owl say?"

Hedwig hooted, all the while glaring at the intruder with large amber eyes.

"Gringott's? What do they want with me?" Hedwig snuffled her opinion. "I don't think they would give you a vault Hedwig… And even if they did, what would they put in it?" Another snuffled, though this time accompanied with a hoot. "I'm pretty sure the goblins don't use mice as currency girl…"

The regal black owl suddenly squawked loudly, interrupting the two from their rather silly conversation. Glaring at the offending owl, all they got was a raised leg, a clear demand to them to relieve it of its duty.

After removing the letter, Harry fed the somewhat placated owl a treat before it took off into the night sky. "Grumpy owl… it couldn't have been waiting for that long," Harry muttered.

Hedwig hooted.

"What? I'm pretty sure we would've noticed an owl sitting on my desk when we arrived, girl!" Hedwig just snuffled. "You didn't notice either!"

The snowy owl pointedly ignored that comment and just looked at the letter.

'_Strange… I've never gotten a letter from Gringott's before… I wonder what they want,' _Harry thought opening the letter. Settling himself back down his bed, he began to read.

_To Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_First and foremost, we of Gringott's Wizarding Bank offer our condolences to the loss of your godfather, Sirius Orion Black. The passing of family is always difficult for anyone of any race and we realize you are going through a trying time. Unfortunately, we recently discovered several pressing matters that must be discussed post haste._

_Recent audits of all assets have revealed several discrepancies in the dealings with your trust vault. According to our calculations, your vault should currently contain a grand total __of 900 galleons and upon your birthday of the 31st of July, would be reset 1,000 galleons from the assets contained in the Potter Family Vault per your parents' specific instructions._

_Contrary to our beliefs, your trust vault currently possesses only 186 galleons, leading us to believe that you have become the target of several unauthorized transactions. Recent examinations have shown there to be similar transactions over the past fifteen years, though there has been significantly more activity within the last five years. Rest assured, all automatic withdrawals from your accounts have been suspended pending further investigation and any attempted access will be block save yourself after verified identification. We of Gringott's Wizarding Bank assure you that this is a most uncommon occurrence and that we will work in every way to ensure that it never happens again._

_Seeing as you are the last scion of the Noble House of Potter, there is the matter of your position as Lord Potter. You were supposed to take up the mantle at the age of eleven in accordance to the will of your parents and by the ancient rites of inheritance but for reasons unknown, this was never fulfilled. This leads us to believe that the wills of James Edward Potter and Lily Anne Potter n__ée Evans have been either neglected or outright ignored by its executioner and your magical guardian._

_Though we would like to convey good news to you at this point, we unfortunately cannot. With the confirmed death of your godfather, we must inform you that your presence as the main benefactor is required at the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black on the fifteenth of June at noon. Unlike the other benefactors listed, there are several instructions Mr. Black specifically left with us that have to deal with you and your future.  
_

_Please come to the main branch of Gringott's in Diagon Alley, London, on the fifteenth of June at noon to resolve these matters. To ensure all matters are resolve, we have decided to execute the will reading at six in case any further difficulties arise. Should you have any difficulties in travelling, we will send a portkey or goblin that will transport you to our halls. Once again, we apologize for the horrible oversight in security as well as the numerous misdealing and inactions involving your birthright. Rest assured the perpetrator will be caught and that any assets of theirs will be repaid to you by way of reparations. We eagerly anticipate your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnarok the Fifth_

_Head Director and Manager_

_Gringott's Wizarding Bank of Diagon Alley, London_

Harry sat heavily on his bed, rereading the letter in absolute confusion. Several things stuck out at him, the most prominent ones being Sirius's and his parents' wills. _'Sirius had a will… my parents had a will… they had a will… why didn't anyone tell me this? Who would try to stop me from obtaining my birthright?'_

More confusion coupled with agonizing misery and depression swept through him as Harry found himself drowning in thoughts of guilt, sadness, and what ifs. For the past week, a small part of his conscious refused to believe that Sirius was indeed deceased but now, armed with a letter, the truth had finally triumphed and had crushed all remaining hope… for the first time since that fateful night, Harry broke down and cried. It was his fault. His godfather was dead because of him! The only person that truly cared for him had died because of his mistake! A mistake that could have been avoided had he just been better at Occlumency! Avoided if he had known the prophecy beforehand! Avoided if he had just been a better wizard… a better person…

Mournful hoots and rubs from Hedwig did nothing to alleviate his pain. He couldn't stop the memories that flashed before his eyes… Sirius escaping on Buckbeak… spending the summer together in the Black's ancestral home… learning more about the war because Sirius, his godfather, had faith in him… believed in him enough to tell him everything… just like a parent would… and… his fondest memory of all… their first Christmas together… and the words Sirius had said to him before he went to bed.

"_Harry… this was our first Christmas together but you're afraid aren't you? I can see it written all over your face. You're scared that this won't happen again; that Voldemort will kill one of us. Listen, we may be at war, but you should never let your fears get to you! I'm here now… you're here with me… and we had a wonderful day together! Instead of fearing for the future, cherish the present. Your parents did the exact same thing even though they were on the frontlines almost every day!"_

"_Even if I'm not with you physically, I'll still be with you in spirit. Remember pup… always follow your heart… always trust your friends… and never forget that I love you. Oh, when you get back to Hogwarts, make sure you keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong okay? You're the heir of the Marauders! The next generation! You should have McGonagall pulling out her hair in frustration! Hahahaha!"_

He could still hear Sirius's barking laughter before going to bed after a loving hug. Never before had he felt so happy and loved in his entire life… and on Christmas day to boot. It was a moment he always treasured, always remembered, and would always help him through. _'Sirius… he loved me… just like Hermione said… Sirius wouldn't want me grieving over his death.'_

Loud hoots and snuffles pulled Harry away from his thoughts, attracting the teen's attention as he tickled Hedwig's belly with a warm smile. "Yes Hedwig, I know. Always listen to Hermione… I bet you're only saying that 'cause she gives you bacon whenever you visit. You're going to get fa-OUCH! Hedwig! No biting!"

Glaring at the offending owl, Harry quickly bandaged his bleeding finger and looked back at the letter, his mind abuzz with its contents. It was unusual for the teen to even get letters, let alone from Gringott's, but then again Harry had always wondered why he never got any bank statements. Many of his classmates and friends received monthly bank statements but for some peculiar, and most likely sinister reason, he once again was out of the loop. There was also the issue that someone was making apparently substantial withdrawals from his vault. Whoever was stealing from him had taken out nearly five hundred galleons. That's fifty thousand pounds! And according to the goblins, this wasn't the first time either! From the time of Voldemort's demise, someone had been greedily stealing from his trust vault, the vault his parents had left for him! No doubt his lack of bank statements tied into the thefts; whoever was stealing from him clearly covered their tracks well the past fifteen years.

Finally, the most pressing matters were his inheritances. Someone, whom the goblins believed to be his magical guardian, had denied him his birthright… no, worse, someone had kept his parents' will a secret! A will was a direct connection to the benefactors, and to Harry, a direct connection between an orphan and his deceased parents. The young wizard couldn't even begin to count the number of times he had confided in Hermione, wondering if his parents had left any letters, diaries, anything that might have been left for him should they meet an unfortunate end. It was something any orphaned child would want… a chance to read or hear something left for them by their departed parents… and someone… some bastard had deliberately kept it from him!

But the biggest question remained: Who was responsible?

Harry was pretty sure few people knew about his trust vault. In fact, many greedy classmates had demanded to know about the Potter Family Vault and its contents only to be disappointed when Harry informed them he had never seen the vault, let alone what it contained. Being the sheep and clueless idiots they are, the thought of asking how Harry even got all his school supplies never occurred to them so his trust vault was generally unknown to the public save a select few.

Unfortunately, that would mean the only remaining suspects would be either his friends or people he highly respected and trusted. He mentally went through every person who could possibly have access to his trust vault, but his subconscious refused to cooperate. With recent events… just the idea of yet another betrayal was too much for the troubled teen.

'_Hopefully, the goblins can tell me who's responsible for all this. I'll just have to wait for the will reading… the fifteenth of June… wait… isn't that tomorrow?'_ Harry immediately cursed, knowing that with the Order of the Phoenix keeping guard, attending the reading would be difficult if not impossible on his own. Even though their purpose was to protect him, their presence also ensured he would remain locked up with the Dursleys. Also, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore wouldn't allow Harry to attend Sirius's will reading even if the security wasn't there.

As if the man himself was there reading his thoughts, a flash of golden fire erupted above him, materializing into Dumbledore's majestic phoenix. The magical bird trilled a soft melody as it perched itself on Harry's headrest, a letter tied to its leg.

"Hello to you too Fawkes…" Harry whispered warmly. Taking the letter, the teen gently pet the phoenix's plumage as he read Dumbledore's loopy calligraphy, feeling all lingering trust or respect Harry had for the man crumbled away as he read the letter's contents. _'Psh… predictable old man.'_

_Harry,_

_Unfortunately, I must contact you immediately after your departure. The ward's protective abilities, while quite powerful, only extend to a certain radius and would collapse should you stray too far from the house. Because of this, I must instruct you to remain within your home, regardless of any information you should receive._

_Should I deem the wards strong enough to last the entirety of the upcoming school year, I will have some members of the Order escort you to Headquarters._

_Have a pleasant summer,_

_Albus Percival Bryan Wulfric Dumbledore_

It was no surprise to Harry that the meddlesome old man had interfered in his life once again. After everything Dumbledore had done, the contents didn't faze him in the slightest. Instead Harry merely felt disappointment; having contemplated giving the old man a second chance should the letter's contents contain anything noteworthy or heartening. However, all he saw was a practical prison sentence and an attempt to dissuade him from being present at Sirius's will reading.

Harry wasn't so stupid as to not realize the eerie timing of Dumbledore's letter; right after he received the missive from Gringott's. No doubt the meddlesome Headmaster had received a similar notification and had sent this message to prevent him from attending. Whatever the reasoning, Harry suspected had something to do with the instructions Sirius had left with the goblins. _'Wonder what it is… I'll figure that out later. First, I need to actually find a way past the Order and to Gringott's tomorrow… but how? I can't send out Hedwig; she's too recognizable and I'm sure those bloody assholes out there would intercept her. No, I have to be discreet and do this on my own.'_

The teen lay on his bed, silently contemplating his dilemma as Fawkes and his familiar conversed in chirps, hoots, and trills. No doubt Mad-Eye Moody would be on guard duty tomorrow to ensure he couldn't escape using his invisibility cloak. He could attempt to convince his relatives to drive him there, but after the threats the Order had so kindly bestowed upon them, there was a better chance of Dudley getting a girlfriend. And since the Gringott's owl had already left, he had no way of contacting the goblins to assist him.

Things were looking pretty bleak.

A loud questioning hoot broke Harry's brainstorm, redirecting the teen's attention to his snowy-white owl. Fawkes was nowhere to be seen, having returned to Dumbledore while he was engrossed in his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, sorry girl. I'm trying to figure out how to attend Sirius's will reading," Harry said, leaning against his headrest as he spoke to his familiar. "I don't know why, but Dumbledore is trying to keep me locked up here and for what? His so called 'Greater Good'?"

Hedwig hooted her condolences as Harry cursed and raged the manipulative old man that had ruined his life, titling the man with every foul and vulgar word he knew. Hoping the cool night air would abate his anger, the teen leaned against the window sill, noting the slight distortions of disillusioned guards against the fence of Number Three Privet Drive. Idly wondering the identity of the nearest hidden guard, the teen scanned the distortion for anything recognizable and quickly caught the scent of tobacco and stale alcohol. A scowl adorned Harry's face upon realizing who was producing the unpleasant aroma: Mundungus Fletcher, member of the Order of the Phoenix and wizard con-artist.

He knew the man would be keeping a closer eye on him than last time. After his screw up last summer that resulted in two dementors, a patronus charm, and a trial before the Wizengamot, Harry was fairly certain the con-artist would be more vigilant in an attempt to redeem himself in Dumbledore's eyes. And with Mundungus's profession, any hidden escape points would no doubt be monitored heavily. Adding to the fact that Mad-Eye Moody was sure to be on guard duty tomorrow, Harry's personal prison seemed pretty secure. _'Dammit! What am I supposed to do? There's no way out; guards everywhere, no way of reaching the goblins for help, and I can't apparate or use a portkey… Bloody fucking hell! I need to get out of here!'_

He was starting to get desperate. He knew there was a way around all this, something he just wasn't seeing but for some reason, his mind just couldn't… or perhaps wouldn't grasp it. He knew the solution would have to be devious, something in complete contrast to the Gryffindor nature. It would be conniving, shrewd, completely circumnavigating Dumbledore's orders and guards in a way he would never expect… in a way only a Slytherin would do…

And then it hit him… he needed to speak to Mundungus.

"Hedwig, I'll be right back!" Dashing down the stairs, Harry quickly scooped up the garbage in the kitchen and headed out the back. The cool night air merely added shivers to the feel of excitement and anticipation the teen was feeling as he approached the trashcans where Mundungus was stationed. Setting the garbage bag down, Harry began sorting through the trash, knowing his relatives found recycling a waste of effort and time… though it was most likely simple laziness. Also, this gave him the opportunity to speak to the con-artist and hide his true purpose.

"Psst! Dung!" The disillusioned criminal didn't respond, no doubt trying to act more professional after his screw up last year. That… or he was in a drunken stupor. "Dung… listen, I need your help. I'll make it worth your while."

"… Whad ya want?" Mundungus finally croaked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

The teen barely suppress a grin, knowing he had sparked Mundungus's interest. Even though the man was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he was still a criminal first and foremost… and that meant the only way to get anything from a con-artist was to appeal his inner thief with something worthwhile. After all, the magical criminal had forsaken his post once before.

All he needed to do was make a tempting offer. "I'll give you five galleons right now… in exchange, I want to know who's on guard duty tonight." Throwing a couple bottles with the other recyclables, Harry pulled out the gold coins, discreetly waving them before the thief's greedy eyes.

Mundungus frowned. Dumbledore had expressly ordered there would be zero contact between Harry and the guards… but what harm could come from telling the boy who was protecting him? He could just be feeling uncomfortable since he didn't know if the disillusioned guards were death eaters. Besides, he was offering five galleons for a couple names! It wasn't like he was asking for their positions or when the next shift began. But just to be safe… "Why ya wanna know Harry?"

Having anticipated the question, the lie came out smoothly. "Do you know how unnerving it is looking outside and seeing so many disillusioned wizards? I keep thinking they're death eaters! Just tell me who they are and maybe I'll feel more comfortable…" With all the recent events, it wasn't difficult to express the appropriate emotions of nervousness and depression in his words, making his plea all the more innocent and convincing. _'I should get an Oscar for my acting…' _Harry thought, tossing some aluminum cans into the recycling bin.

Appearing satisfied with the answer, Mundungus quickly snatched the gold in Harry's hand and pocketed it. "Dunno where they hiding… but tonight's guards supposed to be me, Hestia Jones, and Elphias Doge."

'_Perfect… Moody isn't here which means I can escape. No all-seeing eye looking into my bedroom. Now for the next part… hopefully, Mundungus will agree…' _Taking a deep breath, Harry voiced his request. It was now or never. "Dung… I'm willing to offer you five hundred galleons for a favor."

Despite the con-artist under the guise of a Disillusion charm, Harry could clearly see the gob smacked look on Mundungus's face. And his reaction didn't surprise the teen either; five hundred galleons was equivalent to twenty five thousand pounds! A fortune was literally at his fingertips and Mundungus couldn't wait to get his hands on it… unless, it went against Dumbledore's orders. "Wait… Whad ya want me to do?"

Harry smirked. "All I want you to do is deliver a letter to Remus. Also, you must swear an oath that you will deliver it immediately and will not under any circumstances read, show, or tell anyone of the letter, our conversation, or its contents. Make sure when you give it to him that he's alone. It is to remain a complete secret… do all that for me, and I'll speak to the goblins requesting they deposit five hundred galleons from my trust vault to yours by the end of the week."

Mundungus stared at Harry, knowing that the teen was hiding something. Five hundred galleons for one measly letter? It just didn't add up… but the wizard celebrity had ensured that whatever he was hiding would remain secret with the oath. Mundungus was clearly struggling with himself; the temptation of the gold was crumbling his last defense… but it went against Dumbledore's orders… Could he do it?

"Fine… six hundred galleons."

... Yes he could. "You got yerself a deal," Mundungus whispered, drawing his wand. He quickly recited the oath, nodding at the flash of magic that showed its acceptance to the terms. Harry bowed his head in acknowledgment while tossing the last bit of trash in its respective bin. He hoped the other guards didn't notice the light or perhaps believed it came from the neighbors. Fortunately, it hadn't been very bright and Harry didn't detect any disillusioned guards.

"I'm going to go write the letter. There's more trash inside the house so you don't have to worry about the other guards getting suspicious. Be back in twenty." Harry strolled back inside, knowing rushing would only raise suspicion. As soon as he was inside, the teen dashed up the stairs into his room and began writing his letter… or letters.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was heading back to the trash cans where Mundungus was hiding, two more bags of trash in hand with the letter hidden in his jacket. Thankfully, none of the guards had switched places with him as the pungent odor of alcohol and tobacco remained strong, signifying his presence. Putting down the bags, the teen began sorting through the trash and recyclables, seemingly ignorant of the disillusioned con-artist. He had left his jacket unzipped, allowing Mundungus to see the letter tucked in his pocket. With practiced ease, the wizard con-artist nicked the letter and vanished in an apparation, the cracking noise that usually accompanied it hidden thanks to the dozens of glass bottles being tossed noisily in the recycling bin.

Satisfied, Harry quickly dumped the rest of the garbage into the trash bins and strolled back inside. As he settled himself atop his uncomfortable mattress, the teen couldn't help but smile at his success. Remus played a vital role in his plans of escape, and despite the werewolf's affiliation toward Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry knew his surrogate uncle wouldn't forsake his trust. The reason behind the teen's faith was due to something Remus had explained all werewolves possessed: an overwhelming sense of loyalty to their 'pack'. To be more specific, a werewolf was stubbornly loyal to the people it felt most comfortable around. Naturally, that would mean Moony's loyalty would lie with the Marauders and by extension, him! Sure, Dumbledore probably held a great deal of respect in Moony's eyes, but his pack would always come first, especially since it involved Sirius and himself.

A sudden loud crack signifying Mundungus's return awoke Harry from his thoughts as he looked outside. He watched the two other disillusioned guards gathered around his messenger, no doubt investigating the sudden noise. Fortunately, the shifty criminal had made up an acceptable excuse as two distortions returned to their post, signifying their acceptance of Mundungus's lie. His plan was in progress… Now all he had to do was wait…

* * *

Two hours had passed since Mundungus had left to deliver his message. Anxious for the upcoming salvation, his belongings had already been packed leaving the room practically bare. With nothing left to do, Harry had taken to studying the Animagus Transformation to occupy his time. As he read, Harry discovered that the magical mind arts were in fact prerequisites to the transformation. The abilities to empty a person's mind and block outside influences that are gained from Occlumency is essential in separating the wizard's conscious from that of the animal's primal instincts, else risk losing and succumbing to their animal form's nature. Unfortunately, the proficiency level of Occlumency determines how much is suppressed and even a master at the mind arts would have some of their animal's traits blending over. In Legilimency, the art of penetrating another's mind is utilized to penetrate the wizard's own subconscious to actively discover and assimilate their animal forms. Both of these components are considered vital to the transformation and seeing as the mind arts are not only difficult but aggravatingly tedious to learn, it was no wonder the wizarding world lacked animagi. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Unfortunately, that would mean learning Occlumency and Legilimency, the former he was abysmal at according to Snape. _'Hopefully, the books Hermione gave me will be more helpful… oh who am I kidding. Inferi would be better teachers than Snivellus…'_

Still, despite the long process ahead, Harry found himself daydreaming on what creature he would become. Would he be like his father and become a stag? Maybe become some kind of canine like Sirius? Or perhaps with his love of flying he would become a type of bird? The idea of flying with Hedwig, who was currently asleep, was appealing… soaring through the clouds, feeling the gentle breeze against his face…

"Excuse me."

Harry looked up from his book, surprised to see a familiar goblin standing in his barely-lit room. Recognizing the creature as Griphook, the teen quickly got to his feet and held out his hand in greeting. "Hello Griphook, it is good to see you again. My apologies for ignoring you earlier; I hadn't notice your arrival," Harry said in a respectful tone.

If Griphook was at all surprised at the wizard's courteous welcome, the goblin did well to hide it as he shook Harry's offered hand. "Mr. Potter... We received the instructions via your acquaintance Mr. Remus Lupin. You agreed to pay the Goblin Nation one hundred galleons should we agree to retrieve you from your residence with discretion, correct?"

Harry nodded, valiantly fighting the grin that threatened to break loose.

"Very well… Are you ready to leave?" Again, the teen nodded. His eyes shined with barely contained joy at the prospect of freedom. "Then let us be off. Please touch this portkey. I will send your belongings and familiar to a room we have booked in the Leaky Cauldron… a gesture of kindness in return for this profitable arrangement," Griphook said, holding out a blood-red jewel. Placing his hand atop the gem, Harry watched Hedwig and his belongings vanish with a snap of the goblin's fingers before the two of them followed suit. Their disappearance went completely unnoticed by the guards outside, save the traitor who eagerly awaited his upcoming fortune.

The plan had worked perfectly.


End file.
